First Kiss
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Gohan and Videl's first date...will there be a kiss? [Duh, look at the title] [PG for slight swearing] [GV] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I never had, nor I never will own DBZ…do you understand?  Do you understand the words that I am typing?  (sorry, bad joke from Rush Hour, which I don't own either!)  Good!  ^_^ 

A/N: I started writing this two years ago in the ninth grade in…my Honors World Geography class…I think…?  Oh well, it was either WG or Honors Geometry.  Anyway, short sweet one-shot G/V I finally finished.  I'll update my other fic soon.  Review, review, review.  No, seriously…please?  ^_^

First Kiss 

Videl paced around her room, playing with her hair.  "I wish he hurry," she murmured under her breath and let out a sigh of nervousness.  It was going to be their first date, _her _first date…ever.  And to be frank, she was more than a little nervous.  She didn't have the slightest clue what she was supposed to do or how she was supposed to act.  She looked down at her watch; it was 2:30, thirty minutes later than what he promised to pick her up.  

DING DONG! went the doorbell, bringing Videl back to the real world, and she dashed down the stairs to reach the front door.  Before the servant could, Videl opened the door and gaped in happiness and shock when she saw Gohan's smiling face staring back at her.  "GOHAN!!" she cried, and Gohan laughed.

"Hi Videl!" he chimed.  "Sorry I'm late."  Videl smiled reassuringly and took hold of his hand with both of hers and rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.  

"Hey, you're here now…that's what's important," she replied, looking at him meekly, not sure if she was acting like a tramp or not.  Gohan blushed and smiled and led her to his car.  They quietly got into the car, and he drove off out of the city and into the countryside.  

Videl stared at the crystal blue sky and sighed in the relief.  In the city, everything was in a rush, noisy, and dirty.  But here in the country, things were peaceful, serene, and seemingly perfect.  Maybe that's why Gohan was the way he was.

"Well, here we are," he cheerfully chimed as the car came to a stop.  Videl came back from her thoughts and gasped in shock when she looked at their surroundings.  It was absolutely beautiful.  Lush, green grass was all around them; a long, slender willow tree stood near the bank of a flowing blue river; and a majestic waterfall was at the beginning of the river, flowing down from the mountains.  It looked like something out of a fairy tale. 

"Wow…" she gasped, totally in awe at where they were.  Gohan smiled at her.

"You like it?"  She nodded, almost too shock to speak.    

"It…It's beautiful…"  Gohan looked at her bashfully, his cheeks a bright pink from blushing.

"Not as beautiful as you…"  Videl snapped out of her daze and looked at him surprised.  A faint blush came to her cheeks as well as she whispered his name.  They gazed into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes, and Videl leaned in, wanting to kiss him.  At first, Gohan leaned in too, and Videl puckered up and closed her eyes.  It was then that Gohan got nervous, backed up, and cleared his throat, blushing furiously.  

"Umm…" he began, and Videl opened her eyes and tried her best to hide her disappointment.  "Maybe we should set out the picnic lunch my mom made."

Hurt, confusion, and just flat out anger filled her thoughts.  Didn't he want to kiss her?  Wasn't he going to?  Why the hell did he stop?  _Damnit Gohan!  We were so close too!  We were so close to our first kiss, and you just had to ruin it!_ she thought, but just smiled at him.  "Sure."  She hopped out of the car and took out the basket that was in the back seat and held it, looking at him curiously.  "Well?  Where do you want me to put it?"

"Huh?  Oh!  Just over there!" he answered, pointing under the willow tree.  He kept digging in the trunk for something.  Videl was curious; what could he be possibly looking for?  However, she didn't press the subject and set out their lunch, spreading the large checkered blanket out on the ground and placing the numerous plates of food on it.    

Gohan came over with a cooler in hand a minute later.  "Hey!  Wow Videl, that's great!" he replied, gesturing to her setting skills.  Videl blushed faintly and murmured thanks.  He smiled, sitting down next to her and placing the cooler behind them and looking at her innocently.  _Gosh, she's cute when she blushes…_ he thought, and leaned closer to her.

Hope swelled up.  _Is he going to kiss me?… she asked herself silently, smiling sweetly at him and closing her eyes.  However, she didn't feel Gohan's lips on her._

"Hold still, there!" he said, his hands running quickly through her hair. 

"Huh?" Videl asked, confused, opening her eyes.  In Gohan's hand was a single green leaf.

"You had this in your hair.  I didn't think you'd want it to stay there."  He smiled cheerfully at her, not aware at all of her desire to press her lips against his.  She faintly smirked.

"Thanks."  Gohan nodded and his smile grew, happily thinking that he did something good.

"You're welcome."  He didn't notice the way her face fell; otherwise, he'd be panicking, wondering what he did wrong.  "Here you go Videl," he said, handing her a soda.  Videl smiled slightly and nodded.

The rest of their date went well.  The two of them happily ate lunch and talked about different things here and there.  Also, they went swimming…unexpectedly.  It all started when Videl was leaning over the edge, swirling her fingers in the water, when Gohan decided to be funny and poke her in the back.  What he didn't know was that Videl would get so shocked that she'd fall in.  And that went she came up and saw him laughing at her that she would be so pissed at him that she'd pull him in.  This induced a splashing contest between the two, and they finally got out.  It was then that Gohan taught Videl another handy trick to do with her ki: learn how to heat up the air around you and, not only make you warm up but also get you dry quickly.  The two were having so much that they never wanted it to end, but alas, all good things must come to an end.  They began packing up and started the car at seven, since her curfew was at nine, and it was almost two hours to her house from this spot.

Unlike on the way their, the drive back was fairly silent except for the radio, which was tuned into a oldies station (A/N: Hey, I LIKE the oldies!).  

_Man…I wonder what it would be like to kiss her?_ Gohan thought as he continued driving.  _I want to kiss her so bad, but…what if I would be rushing things then?  I don't want to move things too fast…I don't want to do anything that could ruin this for us…_

_I wish he would just kiss me…_ she sighed in the back of her mind as Gohan entered the city limits.  _Everything about today has been so magical…  I just wish I could say that on my first date with the man I love that I got a kiss from him!  I would just go ahead and kiss him myself but…I don't want him to think I'm some cheap tramp…I don't want to do anything that could ruin this for us…_

Finally, they reached her mansion, and being the gentleman he is, Gohan opened her door for her and escorted her to the door.  For a moment, they both just stood there, wondering what they should say to the other or do.

"Uh, I had fun tonight!" Videl chimed, smiling at him hopefully.  Gohan sighed in relief, nodded, and smiled back.

"Me too.  Um, listen Videl…I was wondering…  Would you mind going to see a movie with me next Saturday?" he asked nervously.  Videl smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'd love to!"  

"Well, it's getting late…I'll see you later Videl!  Good night!" he said and waved at her.  She smiled shyly back at him.

"Night Gohan!"  He turned to leave when she stopped him.  "Uh, Gohan!"

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.  She could feel herself turning into putty as she looked into her eyes, but she took a deep breath of courage.

_It's now or never…_ she thought and walked over to him, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly on his lips.  The kiss was gentle and quick, like a fleeting angel flying through the sky.  

Before either of their bodies had a chance to react to this, Videl ended it as mysteriously as she started it, and ran inside, leaving the two of them dazed and confused.

Videl leaned back against the door, her hand over her mouth.  She did it; she kissed him!  Her first kiss!  Her first kiss was with Gohan!  A huge smile curled upon her lips.  He didn't really kiss back, but she didn't care; it was a simple kiss, but it was still her first one!  With her huge grin still on her face, Videl happily ran up to her room, humming some love song or another, and went to her room.__

Gohan just stood there on her doorstep, absolutely stunned at what happened.  Did she?…  Did she really kiss him?  Or was this just another dream?  His fingers carefully touched his lips as a light blush came upon his cheeks.  He smiled happily, his heart pounding with joy faster than it had ever in his whole life.  His first kiss…  She had given him his first kiss…  It was so magical, he almost still couldn't believe it happened.  If he was given more time, he would've kissed her back.  Oh well, he was sure to return the favor…next time.  "WOO-HOO!!!" he cheered loudly, expressing his joy in that one word and jumped into his car and drove back home with his goofy, happy-go-lucky smile on his face.  

**The End**


End file.
